The present disclosure relates to the field of virtual channel management.
Devices may be used within a communications environment such as a computing environment, to facilitate communications between various components of the environment. For example, a first device may be coupled to a second device and where the devices may communicate via a system bus. Various types of buses and channels may be used to facilitate communication between the devices, and as devices in computer systems have increased functionality and complexity, the need to effectively and efficiently communicate between devices similarly increases.